massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Susan Jeong
Lieutenant Commander '''Susan Jeong '''was an Alliance marine and N7 operative who was a part of Zeta Squad. She, like the rest of her squad, served aboard the Normandy-class frigate SSV Kyoto. She was the lover and fiancée of squad leader Michael Borkowski. Biography The Reaper War In the beginning stages of the war, Susan, along with the rest of Zeta squad, was assigned to the command of admiral Steven Hackett. They, along with other specialists from across the galaxy, were drafted into a conglomerate force to combat the Reapers, Cerberus, and any other treats the Alliance faced while it built the Crucible. Susan and Zeta squad were often deployed to the Attican Traverse. After the assault on the Jon Grissom Academy, the remaining students and instructors there were assigned to support roles by Commander Shepard: the students were assigned to Zeta squad for defensive and support roles during their operations. The partnership with the Jon Grissom students lasted until the ending stages of the war, where Susan, with clearance from their instructor Jack, began to teach some of the students more advanced biotic powers. Zeta squad and the students were deployed to the occupied London as part of the Hammer ground force. Under orders from admiral David Anderson, Zeta squad was deployed as advance commando unit to carve an alternate swath through Reaper territory. The squad came under fire, with Major Borkowski charging Susan and squadmate Charlotte Misra to hang back and protect the students. As they advanced, the squad became cut off from their route and trapped deep in enemy territory, threatening to be overrun. While they called for backup, it was Susan who knew they were on their own. As the hours passed and the fighting worsened, Zeta squad began to take casualties: Evan Rodriquez was their first casualty. Low on ammunition and supplies, suffering casualties and sustaining injuries, Susan began a last-ditch effort to save her squad: a suicidal kamikaze-style Annihilation Field fueled charge into an advancing mass of Reapers. The resulting detonation killed Susan and took a sizable force of Reapers with her, buying her squad time to retreat. After the war, she was posthumously awarded the Star of Terra, the Palladium Star, and the Galactic Unit Citation for her heroism and sacrifice. Personality & Traits To her fellow soldiers, Susan was noted to be a determined, stabilizing factor to any squad. She was capable and competent, keeping a cool head even under the gravest of circumstances; for this, she served as the second-in-command for Zeta squad. She was fluid in combat and more of a reactionary: she adapted to the enemy's position and offenses. Some saw her as overcautious in some instances. Others still regarded with suspicion, both for being special ops and for being a biotic. In Zeta squad, she was well loved, considered the squad's "denmother" and forged close relationships with each of her squadmates. Susan regarded war as an atrocity and dreamed of a future free of conflict, both from the Reapers and each other. She was a strong proponent for galactic unity and cooperation. Due to this, she utterly despised Cerberus, taking nothing but satisfaction in fighting and killing them. Outside of combat and military service, Susan was a quiet and reserved individual. Her almost serene demeanor put her in a sort of guru position for her friends: she was very adept at listening and providing solid advice. She had a strong wanderlust and looked forward to a future with her husband-to-be in traveling the galaxy and settling some place away from Earth. As a biotic, she struggled somewhat with identity: while human, her powers led to a sensation of being something different - an other. However, this was the only insecurity in an otherwise confident, stable woman. Susan, above all, was incredibly selfless, both in civilian life and in military tour, putting others and the collective whole before herself. Powers Ammo Powers *Warp Ammo Powers *Annihilation Field *Dark Channel *Flare *Reave Equipment *Omni-tool (Omni-blade) *N7 Hurricane submachine gun *M-22 Eviscerator shotgun Notes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Soldiers Category:Alliance Military Category:N7 Commandos Category:N7 Special Ops Category:Adepts Category:Biotics Category:Deceased Characters Category:Earthborn